1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to detecting wave gestures near an illuminated surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Touch displays are used in many consumer applications (e.g., smart phones, computer displays, medical imaging devices, automotive control displays, etc.) to provide an intuitive user interface. The touch detection technology used in such displays includes electrical capacitance detection, electrical resistance detection, and optical detection. For optical touch detection, one or more imaging sensors and a light source (e.g., one or more infrared cameras and infrared light-emitting diodes (LEDs)) may be used to capture images of a touch surface. The captured images are processed to detect objects (e.g., a finger or a stylus or an entire hand) touching or near the surface. The ability to recognize touchless gestures, e.g., the waving of a hand or other reflective objects, performed near the display surface is desirable. For example, a user may not want to touch the display surface or a user may need to operate an interface while his/her gaze is averted from the display surface, e.g., while driving or operating equipment.